


Five of Wako's Fantasies (Listed in No Particular Order)

by papersandals (laronmi)



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laronmi/pseuds/papersandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only natural—being a young girl in love with two guys that should be in love with each other as well—to fantasize once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five of Wako's Fantasies (Listed in No Particular Order)

**Author's Note:**

> I was in an RP as Wako, and the Takuto to my Wako asked for five of her fantasies in a questions meme. Fic popped out instead.

**ONE**  
They take baths together. She knows this. What she also knows is that with how Jaguar and Tiger are always checking in with them, the chances of Sugata and Takuto doing anything other than bathing is slim. The only way they'd be able to be alone long enough to do anything would require Sugata telling his maids to leave them alone, and then Jaguar and Tiger would know something was up. Then it would only be a matter of time before they found out, and Sugata was surely capable of much more subtlety than that, so the chances of him and Takuto making out in the baths was unlikely.

This doesn't stop her from daydreaming about it. The two of them, alone in the steamy bathroom, sitting side by side in the nude. It'd start out innocently, with Sugata suggesting casually that he'd wash Takuto's back, and Takuto would agree, because the two of them are friends, and that's what guy friends who took baths together would do for one another.

But then—oh, then—Sugata's hands would start drifting. He'd play it off as rubbing some suds away, but his touch would linger a little too long, and it would feel just a little too much like a caress. Takuto wouldn't say anything—he'd be too embarrassed to—but eventually, as Sugata discards the washcloth entirely, he might ask a question about what they were doing. Instead of answering, Sugata would wrap his arms around Takuto's body, soap suds and drops of water slowly sliding down their bodies, and press a kiss against Takuto's neck. And then Takuto would maybe protest a little, because they just finished taking baths, and then he'd say, "No, Sugata, we're all clean and you're going to make me dirty!" as Sugata guides him to lie down on the tiles—

"Ah, Miss Wako? Are you okay? Would you like to join them?"

She yelps and jumps at the sound of Tiger's voice before spinning around to look at her. Behind Tiger, Jaguar's making a face of approval and giving her a thumb's up. She can hear Takuto and Sugata stop their conversation, and before anyone (including herself) can say anything too incriminating, she shouts something about how she isn't going to wait anymore for breakfast and flees.

 

 **TWO**  
The club room is usually empty when they aren't having meetings. Sarina spends a lot of time there, she knows, but not even she's there every day after school, which means that the club room isn't a bad place to go if someone wants some privacy. She's never used it for anything other than practice, but she's become aware of the need for privacy on school grounds after Ruri lamented the difficulty of getting in kisses or make outs while at school.

She didn't tell Ruri about the drama club room, but once the thought planted itself in her mind, she couldn't get rid of it, either. She doesn't know what Sugata and Takuto do after school every afternoon. Sometimes they leave with her, sometimes they leave separately, and sometimes Sugata and Takuto leave together, Sugata making mentions of training.

Training. Or practicing? There's a small shelf of scripts of plays that Sarina keeps around. What if Sugata and Takuto are practicing together after school? Even though Takuto did excellently in the play, he's still new at acting, and Sugata's a natural at it. 

The two of them would maybe sit on the stage, afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows, and Sugata would point at lines and ask Takuto to read them, giving him tips on how and what to emphasize and when. Then they'd set the scripts aside, stand on a stage, and act out a scene. Most days, it would be simple scenes meant to help Takuto improve as an actor. But some days, Sugata would select a script that was a little more titillating, more challenging, more risqué. 

He'd slowly loosen his tie before reaching out to Takuto, who would be holding onto the script and looking at it with uncertainty. But then he'd look up at Sugata instead when the latter would reach over and loosen Takuto's tie. Sugata would insist that the easiest and fastest way to be comfortable enough to perform those things on stage would be to practice over and over again, and then Sugata would kiss Takuto, one hand pulling his tie off as the other slid beneath Takuto's shirt, gently caressing his skin as Sugata nipped lightly at his lips, seeking entrance. A cloud would pass by the sun, and the club room would darken, leaving them in the shadows as the two of them lied down on the stage, Takuto's shirt slipping off him as—

"Oooooh, what do we have here? Wako, you're thinking about something naughty, aren't you?"

She screams in surprise right in Ruri's face.

 

 **THREE**  
Speaking of _training_.

The dojo is large and old. It's been property of the Shindous' for as long as anyone can remember. But while the dojo is occasionally open to the public, the Shindou style of sword fighting is something that has remained strictly in the family.

That Sugata would teach it to Takuto—who isn't even native to the island—is something that a few of the older islanders like to complain about. There must be some reason the young master is teaching the outsider, they whisper. There must be something that he's getting out of this.

Wako wants to tell them that maybe not all traditions need to be followed, and that Sugata is free to do whatever he wants without people judging him for it. Maybe Sugata just likes Takuto's company, and that's all the reason he needs to continue teaching Takuto.

And maybe Sugata's reason for teaching Takuto is because of his company. After a grueling training session, Takuto's probably sweating, panting, and tired, and Sugata probably has a sheen of sweat on him too. They'd put their wooden swords away and sit down together for a moment, just to catch their breaths. Takuto would lean against the dojo walls with his eyes closed, legs spread apart, breathing heavily as he rests, drops of sweat rolling down his neck and slowing as it reaches his chest. Sugata would watch, and after a moment, Takuto would realize something isn't right and open his eyes only to find Sugata staring at him. He would ask what was wrong, but then be cut off as Sugata leans over and licks the bead of sweat off. Takuto's breath would catch, but he wouldn't tell Sugata to stop as the latter slowly begins removing his clothes, kissing Takuto all over his chest. Takuto's breathing would only grow more labored, and he would have to swallow in anticipation and want as Sugata—

Her ice cream falls off its cone and lands on her foot.

 

 **FOUR**  
Space looks really beautiful. The starry night sky is one of her favorite views, and she envies Takuto and Sugata just a little for being able to be a part of the sea of stars that she loves so much.

Granted, the way they went into space isn't something that she necessarily wants to repeat, but it would be nice if she could and experience it for herself. The boundless sky, the brilliant stars, the zero gravity...

How would movement even work in zero gravity? They would have to spend a lot of time adjusting to the difference, and there wouldn't be anything to hold on to. Then again, Sugata had spent a lot of time in those bubbles in Zero Time, so he might be have been able to help Takuto out. That's probably what they did when they were stuck out there—Sugata helping Takuto adjust as the two of them were trapped in the endless sky.

And then, after a while, it would have gotten boring, too. They'd have a lot of time to talk, so maybe that would be when they'd realized that they had feelings for one another, and since no one would be watching, maybe they'd experiment to pass the time.

There would be a lot of new possibilities for positions in zero gravity. It might have taken them a while, but once they got the hang of it, they would be able to pull off lots of positions that would impossible on Earth. Both of them were athletic, and Takuto, at least, would probably be really flexible as well—

"Wako?"

She jumps when she feels the touch on both of her shoulders. Takuto and Sugata are looking at her with concerned expressions on their faces, and she blushes as she finally realizes that class has been over for the past fifteen minutes.

 

 **FIVE**  
They're standing on the beach, all three of them holding hands, when her stomach growls. Takuto and Sugata glance at her, and she chuckles sheepishly before all three of them break out into laughter. Sugata is the first to recover, and he suggests that they head back to his place to get a late night snack.

Somehow, before they even leave the beach, Takuto and Sugata ends up having a debate about who has the honor of carrying her back. She protests, saying that she can walk just fine without their help, thank you very much, and that they can carry each other if they want to carry someone so badly. This then somehow causes another debate to occur, this time about which one of them should carry the other two back. Eventually, Takuto and Sugata team up with one another to suggest Wako carrying them both, and she decides to leave instead, laughing as she runs ahead. The two of them shout after her, and they catch up to her quickly. The three of them walk leisurely back to Sugata's after that, Wako holding both of their hands for the remainder of the trip.

But something changes during the trip back. Sugata begins to caress the back of her hand with his thumb, and Takuto's pressing his body to hers. The two of them are exchanging heated looks above her head as well. Wako notices, and something hot begins to spread in her body, overriding the hunger.

The three of them make it back, tension palpable between them, and Jaguar and Tiger must notice as well, because they quickly bring out snacks and then excuse themselves for the rest of the evening.

The snacks are good, but not up to Jaguar and Tiger's usual quality. The three of them sit squished together on a couch, munching on various sugary and salty snacks when it hits her.

She drops the cookie she's eating, and both Sugata and Takuto lunge towards the middle, where she is, to catch it when it falls. They don't succeed, and the cookie falls to the floor, but that's not what's important.

What is important is that the tension has reached a plateau, and the three of them are close—too close and not close enough—to each other, and Wako has trouble remembering to breathe because both of them are staring at her.

Just staring, even though they probably look ridiculous with their bodies still in the cookie-catching position. 

"I'm full," she says quietly, and it feels like something is going to happen, going to break. "Maybe...we should go to bed?"

The tension snaps, bursts, explodes, and the three of them suddenly rise as one.

It's not going to be just a fantasy anymore.


End file.
